Flipped
Flipped is a 2010 American romantic comedy-drama film directed by Rob Reiner and based on Wendelin Van Draanen's novel of the same name. It began a limited release in the United States on August 6, 2010, followed by a wider release on September 10. Callan McAuliffe plays Bryce and Madeline Carroll plays Juli. Aidan Quinn and Penelope Ann Miller play Juli's parents, Kevin Weisman plays Juli's mentally disabled uncle, and Shane Harper and Michael Bolten play her two brothers. Anthony Edwards and Rebecca De Mornay play Bryce's parents, and John Mahoney plays his grandfather. Plot In 1957, when second-graders Bryce Loski and Julianna "Juli" Maryellen Baker first meet, Juli knows it's love, but Bryce isn't so sure, and tries to avoid Juli. By the sixth grade, Bryce tries to get rid of Juli by dating Sherry Stalls, whom Juli despises. Bryce's best friend, Garrett, takes an interest in Sherry and tells her the truth about Bryce asking her out; she doesn't take it well. From Juli's perspective, Bryce returned her feelings, but was shy. After finding out Bryce and Sherry broke up, she thought she could have Bryce back. In 1963, Bryce's grandfather Chet Duncan moves in with the family. Chet has different views about Juli. There's a large, old sycamore tree that Juli loves which no one understands. One day, it's cut down by a group of landscapers so a house can be built there, despite Juli's opposition. She becomes very depressed afterwards, as the tree let her see the world in a more enlightened way. Her father gives her a painting of the tree. Chet gets to know Juli while helping her work on her lawn. Bryce begins to develop feelings for Juli, who begins to have mixed feelings about him. When Juli finds out that Bryce has been throwing away the eggs she offered his family right under her nose, out of fear of salmonella, she feels hurt and starts avoiding him. After visiting her disabled uncle Daniel, Juli overhears Bryce supporting Garrett's badmouthing of him, which causes her to stop having any interest in him. When the Bakers are invited to the Loskis' for dinner, Juli confronts Bryce about what he said. During dinner, they sit opposite each other; she doesn't talk to Bryce or make eye contact with him. After dinner, she apologizes for her behavior. Bryce is upset that she apologizes, because it means she doesn't care enough to hold a grudge. As the basket boy auction approaches, Juli hears that Sherry is planning to bid on Bryce against Melanie. Bryce thinks that Juli intends to bid on him because he hears that she has a wad of cash. Bryce worries about what will happen if she tries to bid on him, but she bids on Eddie Trulock. During the basket boy lunch, Bryce and Sherry sit at a table across from Juli and Eddie. He sees she's having a good time with her date and gets jealous. He grabs her and attempts to kiss her, publicly humiliating her. He chases her after she dodges his kiss. Juli gets on her bike and cycles home. Garrett yells at Bryce, and they end their friendship after an argument. Bryce tries to talk to Juli even though she wants to be left alone. Two days later, Bryce plants a baby sycamore tree in Juli's front yard to show her how he feels. When Juli sees the sycamore, she goes out to help him. As they plant the tree, Bryce puts his hand on Juli's, and they share loving smiles. Cast *Madeline Carroll as Julianna "Juli" Baker **Morgan Lily as young Juli *Callan McAuliffe as Bryce Loski **Ryan Ketzner as young Bryce *Rebecca De Mornay as Patsy Loski *Anthony Edwards as Steven Loski *John Mahoney as Chet Duncan *Penelope Ann Miller as Trina Baker *Aidan Quinn as Richard Baker *Kevin Weisman as Daniel Baker *Cody Horn as Lynetta Loski **Gillian Pfaff as young Lynetta *Shane Harper as Matt Baker *Michael Christopher Bolten as Mark Baker *Stefanie Scott as Dana Tressler *Israel Broussard as Garrett *Ashley Taylor as Sherry Stalls *Matthew Gold as Eddie Trulock *Jake Reiner as Skylers Reception Flipped has received mixed reviews. On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film has garnered a 55% "fresh" or 6.0/10 rating based on 73 reviews. The consensus reads: "While not without its nostalgic charms, Rob Reiner's sometimes awkward adaptation of Wendelin Van Draanen's childhood novel doesn't reach the heights of the director's earlier work like Stand By Me." On Metacritic, the film holds a 45/100 rating, indicating "mixed or average reviews". However, the film got a higher rating of 7.7/10 on IMDb. Home media It was released on DVD on November 23, 2010. Soundtrack Trivia *This is the last film produced by Castle Rock Entertainment and distributed by Warner Bros.. In 2010, Warner Bros. cancel the deal with Castle Rock Entertainment, now Castle Rock Entertainment produced the other films with other distributors. External links * Category:Films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Theatrical films Category:Live-action films Category:Live-action films Category:2010 films Category:Academy Award nominated films Category:Academy Award winning films Category:Live-action films Category:Live-action films Category:Castle Rock Entertainment films Category:Films based on novels Category:Films based on books Category:Live-action films Category:Live-action films Category:PG-rated films Category:Flipped (film)